


Claiming the Queen

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A whole new world, Aged-Up Character(s), Come Inflation, Complicated Relationships, Consent, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LMAO, Magic, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, then again it's been a couple of years since the finally of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: It's a whole new world and now for Toffee a whole new goal. To claim his Queen, to take back what was rightfully his as his people: monsters now had the freedoms they wanted.His goal now? Simple.To claim his Star. His Queen.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly & Star Butterfly, Moon Butterfly & Star Butterfly, Star Butterfly/Toffee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I need more fics for these two! People are weak, these two are one of the ultimate enemies to lovers potential ever lmao. Especially the whole brains vs brawns duo. They would be unstoppable. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Toffee noticed, it was absolutely that the world had changed around him. 

The world wasn't divided in two anymore. One with magic and one without. This world was the new and improved version as it was different, yet the same to the one he had previously known. The scent and feel of magic was gone yet it still clung to the world. So it wasn't completely. Interesting. He woke up in a patch of grass in who knows where. Lost and confused with barely any memory other than his name and one other. 

Star. 

As he walked around the seemingly endless woods his memories slowly came back to him. The wars he raged and led. Moon Butterfly. Her deal. His finger getting taken from him. His life in the shadows. Pathetic Ludo. Foolish Marco. 

Finally the one he remembered most of all. Star, Star Butterfly. 

Her scent lingered in his nose, her magic, her essence. 

It filled Toffee with a deep seeded hunger he barely knew he had. He knew he had to wait like when he hid in the shadows, he would know his chance to strike. 

Eventually finding his way out of the woods the world grew even more. The mix of humans, mythical creatures, and monsters living together as one, in harmony, rocked Toffee to his core. His long dream had been realized, even if it was in a strange unconventional way. 

He stuck to the shadows listening to the people and monsters around him. So far only grasping that Star and her family had done a ritual of sorts to unite the worlds' together as one.

Toffee scented the air, Star's scent was soft and faded. Some parts of it lingered as if it was in and out of focus. He followed where it was at its strongest, finding the Diaz Home eventually. It look like it had changed too as one part stayed as the home it was and the other part well...an enormous castle. 

Toffee licked his lips as a purr emanated from his lips. He pinched his lips unsure as to how or where the purr came from. He could also feel a slight uncomfortable feeling in his slacks as he knew and felt that Star was inside. 

With his heightened senses he could hear Star's loud voice from where he stood across the block. 

A part of him almost missed it, missed her. He missed her tenaciousness, her strength, her hair thick and soft, the color of gold, her heart too big for her silly little dreams. 

Toffee waited and watched ever so patiently for Star to emerge from the home. He would wait for as long as he had to, to see a glimpse of his Star. Her thick scent of lingering magic and of a recent Mewberty was making Toffee curse inside. 

He wanted it, wanted her. No. Needed her. All for himself. If anybody had dared touch Star, they would rue the day they did. Star would be his and only his, just as much as he would be hers. 

Toffee ignored his arousal for now as much as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot. It became all the worst as he finally saw her. His Star. 

Her eyes were bright and full of life, her hair still as thick and the color of gold. Her body had changed too. Something that thrilled him endlessly. Her hips were wide and full as was her chest now filling her shirt in a way Toffee never knew he thought he liked. 

Scenting the air again Toffee groaned and growled. Her magic, her life was still deep and pure. He needed her, but he knew he couldn't make himself known to her yet. Toffee did notice how Marco seemed to be missing from her side. A dangerous decision on their part.

It would be no matter to him, Toffee was glad to wait and see his chance to strike and claim his Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star surprises Toffee in more ways than one. 
> 
> (Warning heavy smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah just going to change this to explicit cause well yeah. Heed the tags please. Yes ik some things might be weird but again read at your own risks. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Toffee watched eagerly for any and every chance to see Star emerge from her home. It almost worried him how she almost always seemed stuck inside considering all her friends were now all congregated in one world. Toffee took every chance he could to get close as he possibly could to Star whenever she actually left the castle. 

Finally seeing her hold hands with two little girls, one in each hand. One in particular looked like Eclipsa's little demon child and the other looked near identical to Marco. He scented the air curiosity plaguing him only finding each child with their own scents different from Stars. 

Toffee was surprised how seeing Star treated the girls like her own. The smile that crossed her face and enthusiasm felt near infectious. Even to Toffee's cold dark heart it felt like Star's bright light was working it's way into him. 

He could hear the two girls laugh with Star as they played around. He followed their every step towards the city and into a little park. The more he walked with them then more he could see the smile not quiet reach Star's eyes. A feeling filled Toffee seeing it, he watched further as everyone greeted the trio. Some of the humans and monsters warm and welcoming others not so much. One in particular made Toffee's cold blood boil with rage. Watching them get pushy with Star with their leering eyes. Watching Star stand her ground against them pleased him especially as she held the children behind her. Toffee felt the urge to but in and growl at the strangers now crowding the trio. 

At least not till Star pulled her hand away from the ugly human, her face serious. He couldn't hear her words, but seeing the humans face turn from confidence to fear was thrilling. Toffee felt himself grinning at Star display of power, her scent flared with magic just bubbling to the surface of her skin. 

Toffee a growl, the same feelings from the first night filling his chest. Watching Star now it was amazing seeing the difference between her then and her now. Of course being young as she was then of course she would be more childish, free spirited to the brim. Now, now she seemed more guarded, calculated, and steeled in her ways almost like her mother, but with her own flare to it. Toffee wasn't sure how old she was now, he could never quite tell with humans. Still he knew she had of course grown significantly since theh last seen each other. Once again he admired the curves of her body and quick wit protecting the children huddled behind her. 

He could see those same children glare at the people around them, pulling their protector away. Star begrudgingly complied following them out of the park and back home. 

He of course didn't miss a thing with the girls praised Star for how she handled the situation, while also lamenting how they wished they could have seen Star punch the annoying human for treating her and them in such a way. Toffee happily agreed with them completely smiling softly to himself as he followed. He carefully watched as they entered the castle part of the home. Toffee looked everywhere for a way in, only finding a good enough path from the more human home dwarfed by the castle. 

Toffee waited and waited, watching as the lights of the homes surrounding the area slowly turned off. All of them except one with a soft orange glow emanating from it. Toffee made his way into the Diaz home ever so carefully and mapped his way in and out of the halls and rooms. It was simple even evading Marco's father it seemed. The man somehow still very much asleep while walking around like some zombie. He eventually found the door he was looking for as it looked far more castle, like than the rest of the house. 

He quietly made his way through finding himself in a narrow hallway. Slightly annoyed Toffee scented his way through using Star's alluring scent to lead the way. He was surprised at how there seemed to be no guards in sight, still if it made things easier to get to his queen all the more freedom for him. Toffee hesitated arriving at Star's door the soft orange glow still there peeking through the bottom of the door. His tail swished behind him, agitated at how heavy Star's scent was. His pants had grown almost painfully uncomfortable and his mind was nearly taken over by desire. 

He thought he had it bad then finding Star's scent the first time. This was something else so close to his goal, to her. Yet he was almost afraid to open the door, Toffee knew he was a monster, but not that type of monster. Even he had his limits, he wouldn't waste his life's work only to step back from it, ruin it. 

It took all of Toffee's strength to hold his desire, arousal, and control back. He carefully opened the door, nearly floored by the assault of nothing, but Star's scent. He took a few deep breaths of it nearly falling to his knees at how his mind only wanted to barge into the room and ravish Star. He shook his head taking his time entering as quietly and carefully as possible.

Toffee was finally able to look into the room, his eyes wide at the sight before him. 

Star laying on her bed, in the most explicit position possible. Three fingers in her wet core, her hair fanned out like a halo around her head, and the moans from her mouth as she pleasured herself. The scene even had Toffee blushing at the very least it had his control splinter and twist out of shape within him. 

Watching Star moan and buck her hips into her hand Toffee was frozen into place. Even so he still managed to quietly close the door behind him and slip into the shadows. He took a deep breath finding it was a mistake. Her scent, her magic, and clear arousal had Toffee's mind nearly go primal. His more monster like instincts rubbing to the surface. The carefully curated control and satisfaction he had build over the many years was nearly thrown out the window. 

Toffee hardly realized he moved close to Star his body touching the post at the foot of the bed. His cocks hard in pants, twitching, and already leaking pre at the sight and sound of Star's pleasure. 

She let out a particularly loud moan as her body shook. Her scent heavy in the air especially so close. It made Toffee groan, his hands were held tight together behind his back. 

Star's breathless voice made him jump completely surprising him. "You came back." 

A clear statement and not a question. Toffee was yet again surprised at how she didn't seem afraid of him at all much less in such an exposed situation. 

"I did. What of it?" Toffee replied. His instincts on edge and at war. 

"You said you would be, but not like this." Star stated. She whipped her fingers off with the sheets below her. 

Toffee was perplex at what she meant. He continued staring at her dumbfounded. 

"You're not afraid? You're not going to fight me, even with what I've done." Toffee asked.

Star sat on her bed staring at him, looking at him up and down. Toffee held back a small smile seeing her blush as she glanced at his clear arousal. 

"Theres plenty more things in the world to be afraid of. Besides you got what you wanted. No more magic." 

Toffee tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Lies."

It was Star's turn to look perplexed. Toffee simply shook his head. 

"I smell it all over you. You had a Mewberty recently didn't you?" 

Star's jaw tensed as she nodded. Toffee stepped closer, his scenes overloaded by Star's scent. She watched Toffee carefully watching his every move. 

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be plotting my demise or something?" Star asked nervously.

Toffee scoffed through his teeth relishing the shiver that made Star tense. 

"All I want my dear is, you." Toffee growled. 

Star trembled. Not in fear, but desire. Toffee could smell it, her arousal. He could see the blush in her cheeks even as the warm orange glow filled the room making her look all the more red and her golden hair look like embers of a flame. 

"You didn't seem fazed by me intruding in your...intimate moment." Toffee wondered. 

Star blushed just a bit harder. She took her time forming an answer and Toffee as always was patient to find the answer. 

"I've...had dreams. Of everything, what could of been, what I could of done. To do better. Marco, my friends, you. Mostly you…" Star stuttered and blushed. "You taking me." She added, her voice low and filled with desire. 

Toffee hummed pleased. His body reinvigorated. 

"How? Me finding you like this? Me taking you. Making you scream?" 

Star made a soft noise in response. She surprised Toffee by grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her. The feeling of her lips on his while awkward lit a burning fire in Toffee's mind and body. Who know obtaining his queen would be so easy. Star's hands were everywhere as she pulled him onto the bed, her strength was arousing as she pushed Toffee to lay on his back while she mounted his lap. Otherwise trapping him in place, the feeling of her warm core against his cover cocks had Toffee groaning, clutching the sheets below him. 

"Your quiet eager." Toffee growled. 

Star snorted and chuckled. "Easy for you to say when you've been hard this entire time." 

Toffee wanted to say something only to be stopped as Star rolled her hips against his. 

"Fuck you're big. Wait…" Star moaned as her hands dragged down his chest, pulling the dress shirt out of Toffee's pants and hands all over his belt and undoing the front. Toffee almost wanted to push Star away in surprise at her over eagerness. He did and smirked and laughed at her face of surprise. 

"Like what you see." Toffee teased. 

He moaned as Star grasphed both his cocks, leaking pre and slick to the touch. Both his cocks were hard and twitching in her hand as she felt every ridge and barb. Toffee bucked his hips into her touch as her thumb rubbed across his flared tip spreading the pre across his cocks. 

Toffee finally found some strenght in him to pull Star down his face all over her neck. His tongue tasting her dried sweat and scent. Toffee moaned at her touch and taste. He needed more as he flipped them over. Star made a noise of surprise and spread her legs gladly for him. 

How he wanted to just push himself inside already but he held off as he dove down to her core his tongue happily licking and tasting her folds. Star bit her lip and covered her mouth as she screamed behind it feeling Toffee's rough tongue on her. 

Her body already stimulated from earlier, Star bucked her hips against his mouth and tongue. Toffee's tongue dove deep in Star's core, tasting just how sweet she was. Tasting how fertile she was too. She let out a whine as Toffee pulled away her hands already finding his suite and pushing off the coat part of it and tearing off the dress shirt by the buttons as they flew everywhere. 

Toffee chuckled. "How impatient my queen." 

Toffee pushed his pants the rest of the way down and taking off the rest. He climbed on top of Star a soft purr filling his throat as his cocks glided against Star's core. 

"Take me, please." Star gasped. 

Toffee didn't hesitate as he pushed one of his cocks in, her core happily taking the tip and sink and inch or two further in. Watching Star gasp and moan slowly getting accompanied to the unfamiliar feeling of him in her was too good to be true. 

Toffee didn't know if and when there wouldn't be a time Star didn't surprise him, as he felt her hand wrap around his other cock she gently push it inside along with the other in her tight warm cunt. There was a slight resistance at the added intrusion, but every slipped in. Star was panting for air slowly adjusting to the overwhelming feeling inside of her. A look of pride flashed across her face. Toffee was surprised at how careful he was not moving an inch inside Star till she gave him a slight nod. He pushed in, inch by inch only reaching halfway. Star's back arched as she moaned and clenched around him. 

Toffee groaned as he controlled himself not wanting to tear Star apart. He could feel her shutter with each ridge and barb that entered her tight channel. Star moaned, biting her lip moaning at how stuffed full she felt. Toffee growled into her ear, taking in her scent slowly mixing and being claimed by his own. 

He pulled back and pushing back in a little deeper each time. Star was eventually able to wrap her legs around Toffee's waist pulling him deeper inside nearly to the base. At least if it wasn't till she felt him hit something deep inside of her. Toffee covered her mouth with his hand, the action surprising and thrilling them both as Toffee rocked and thrusted his cocks into Star's cunt. 

Her moans muffled behind his hand while he made deep growls and purrs feeling Star clench around him tight with each thrust. He could feel every part of her, how her walls fluttered and sucked him in deeper. How his cocks flared and pounded against Star's cervix. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them. Toffee felt like everything he knew was thrown out the window as he thrusted harder into Star. Each thrust was met with a loud muffled cry of pleasure from Star's lips behind his hand. She squirmed and arched beneath him, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. 

Toffee finally let go of Star's mouth, she gasped for air and let out a broken moan as he thrusted particularly hard into her. 

"Faster...please...Toffee. Fill me. Fill me, please!" Star moaned. 

Toffee moaned at Star's begging. His hand wrapped firmly around her hips pushing and slamming the rest of the way into her. They both nearly came together in the moment as Toffee made it past her cervix now hitting deep into her womb with both his cocks. The sight of his cocks making Star's stomach bulge at how stuffed she was, was almost obscene, it was doing things to Toffee he never knew he liked. They were lucky neither one of them screamed in pleasure, despite how they wanted to. 

Toffee rocked into Star's core, she pulled him into another kiss. Her hands were all over his chest and back dragging her nails across his smooth scales. Toffee purred and shuttered as he felt his cocks flare within her, Star pulled away, looking at him ever absolutely determined.

"Do it. Cum in me, Toffee." Star moaned. 

Toffee hissed as he felt her body hold him tight. Star bit onto Toffee's neck as she came around him, the feeling of it had Toffee cumming in seconds. His cocks letting load after load spill into Star's cunt. She shuttered as she came around him, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. Being stuffed full of Toffee's release made Star feel good. 

How deep he was, how careful he was with her despite their history together, the way he kissed her it all felt good. Star blushed noticing the bit mark she felt behind on Toffee's neck. She moaned feeling his tongue and teeth tease her neck. Leaving a mark of his own Toffee was extremely satisfied at claiming Star as he intended. His queen. 

"Mine." He growled. 

Star blushed, they shuttered as she clenched around his still stuck cocks deep within her. 

"How long will it take?" She asked breathlessly. 

Toffee played them on their sides wrapping his tail around her waist in a protective and possessive hold. 

"As long as it needs to." Toffee answered. 

Star groaned. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Toffee let out a surprised noise this time as she rocked her hips into his in shallow thrusts. 

He lost all train of thought as Star was determined till fill herself with more cum from his cocks. It was Toffee's turn to gasp and moan at Star's rough moments. It didn't take long for either of them to cum again. 

Toffee never knew he could fall so fast asleep with Star wrapped around him in just about every way. His arms and tail holding her warm body close to his and the soft orange light eventually flicker out as they slept through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in the middle of writing chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy this current one! Happy reading.

Star knew her body could become sore from fighting or punching something too hard, but nothing like this. She felt sore all over inside and out. Waking up at the first Ray's of dawn, Star was surprised herself from waking up so early and of course her activities from the night prior. She opened her eyes biting her lips hard from letting the noise of surprise the Toffee, King of the Monsters, really was in her bed. Naked and peacefully asleep right next to her. Star stared at his sleeping face fascinated at how at peace he looked. His strong chest rose and fell as he breathed, his heart beat pounded strong agaist his chest. Star listened to it as the sun rose higher. Her hand caressed Toffee's face in a tender manner that surprised even herself. She pulled away finally deciding to get up, Toffee's cocks long since slipped back into place within him.

Star worried though would she even be able to get up much less not walk funny. No doubt her mother and Eclipsa would notice her walking funny. Asking her all types of questions and most of all who she did it with. Star winced as she sat up rubbing her stomach feeling sore both outside and in. She rubbed her hand across the stretched skin, blushing at how it still seemed bloated and full Toffee's cum still hours later. 

First things first though was getting up on her own two feet. Star wobbled and gasped as her legs nearly buckled under her weight. Stretching out her legs over the edge of the bed, Star tried again after giving herself a bit of time. She smiled as she stood steady and took small steps towards her bathroom. The desire to be clean was strong, even as she stumbled along the way. Star smiled getting into the bathroom and setting everything up to clean herself. Making sure the water was extra hot, under the water Star rubbed the bump in her stomach. It wasn't exaggeratingly big, but it was noticeable at least to her it was. Pushing on it Star winced at how it didn't budge, try as she might. 

She decided a different approach as she carefully stuck her fingers deep in herself. It seemed Toffee's cocks stretched her out expenstionaly as she was able to reach her cervix it was weird and spongy. She could feel how bruised it was from use and gently coaxed it. Star gasped again as she felt the last of Toffee's cum slip out of her. Finally pulling out her hand and letting herself relax under the water, Star finally focused at the events of the previous night.

She truly wasn't surprised he was back, his words in some way always echoed in her mind. Almost like a mantra. She didn't know why at first, she knew now her mind was clouded by being with Marco at the time. When their breakup finally happened, it opened her eyes to the truth, the dreams, and her mind finally maturing into the adult she was. 

Star flushed at how much she liked being called 'Queen' mostly if only by Toffee. The way he said it, sent shivers down her spine. She truly didn't regret her actions from the other night. The only thing Star truly dreaded was her mother's reaction. If she even had the strength to do it. The family tapestry of her Mother blasting off Toffee's finger forever etched into her mind. Star only managed to realize in that moment it wasn't missing anymore, all his fingers were wrapped around her from what she remembered of the other night.

Turning off the water, Star hummed at how she seemed to move better than before. Drying off and returning to her room, Star admired the sunlight across Toffee's gray scales. She smiled at his soft purr rolling more onto her side especially with the sunlight beating down onto the space. 

Putting on an old shirt and some comfy leggings Star looked around for Toffee's clothes. They were clean asides from the wrinkles and the pants for the most part were stained with his pre from the other night. Star tried to look for something else at the moment he could wear begrudgingly finding one of Marco's sweatpants in the depths of her drawers. She hated having to do it, but nearly folded it beside the rest of Toffee's clothes. 

Writing a note Star left it ontop of Toffee's clothes. She had been missing from breakfast long enough. She already knew her mother and Eclipsa would start worrying. Nothing too bad hopefully. 

○○○○

Breakfast with the Diaz always felt like the highlight of Star's day. Their carefree love for one another and their amazing food, along with her family enjoying simple conversation with them always made Star happy. She felt like she was missing something...someone. Even then she knew she was far from letting Toffee at the table otherwise it would be one hell of a conversation. 

Star picked at her food. Mrs. Diaz of course noticing and worrying for her. Star huffed a small laugh, if Mrs. Diaz noticed she wasn't eating that was definitely a problem. Star squirmed as all eyes were on her. 

"You okay, Star?" Eclipsa even asked. Her hand folding over hers. 

Star wanted to pull away, but didn't as she stumbled a response. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

They left it at that thankfully, still Star felt them glance at her in worry, she hated it. Especially as she took a big bites of her food for her own sake. It felt like before, it made her feel bad for making them worry. 

Breakfast was thankfully done not long after, Star practically rushed up the stairs into her room locking the door. She paused as she turned back around finding Toffee sitting in her bed like he owned it. His hair was wet and his hands played with the cuffs of his shirt rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, the old pair of sweatpants looked odd on him especially as his long strong legs stretched the fabric out and only reached his knees. Star held a small laugh seeing him, he looked like a pirate or something. 

"Sorry I didn't bring anything for you to eat." She said sheepishly.

Toffee shrugged as he finished sitting on the bed as if he expected her to join him. Star awkwardly walked over leaning against the post looking at him. The air between them awkward as both of them had so many questions for one another. 

Star clenched her jaw of course knowing and expecting Toffee's first question to be apparent. "Where's your little human?" 

Star look at everything, but Toffee. She already hated were Toffee was going, but she didn't blame him for asking. She made a face, scoffing. 

"He's not 'my' anything." Star hissed. 

Toffee waited patiently for an answer letting Star think. 

"Hes a lier and a cheat. We weren't made for each other, damn it." Star couldn't look at Toffee too focused on the past than him at the moment. 

His hand wrapping around hers bringer her back to reality, both grounding and surprising her. 

"You can tell me." He said softly. 

"Everyone….everyone expected us to be a couple cause we were the best of friends. Fighting and defeating each big bad person to cross our path. Saving each others backs time and time again. Everyone thought once we got together everything would be alright. I did too. N-not till I kissed Marco. I-It didn't feel right, everything that built up to the moment just died when we did. It felt like a lie the moment I...kissed him." 

Star nearly gagged at the memory. Her heart pounded in her chest, tears welling in her eyes just remembering those days. She looked up to Toffee is face passive as it always had been, it both relieved and frustrated Star to no end. 

She continued. "I think he knew, felt it. Every time he tried holding my hand or kissing me. I would push him away. It never felt right. It didn't feel good. We tried to make it work, but even then…" 

Star held her tongue, her mind becoming riddled with thoughts as she remembered Marco. Tears welled in Star's eyes. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. 

"Found him at the park kissing another girl, he had the audacity to make an excuse. It pissed her off when she saw me and Marco made a mess of himself. He could of talked to me. He didn't…" Star breathed frustrated and feeling miserable. "He was my friend once...not anymore…" 

Toffee didn't know what to say other than hold Star close to his chest. He never had seen or experienced such troubles before, but a part of him felt rage for Marco. For giving up on their friendship and relationship when he saw first hand how ride and die they were for each other. Star would do anything for Marco and he did too from what he saw then. It seemed now and days it wasn't the case like many things since he had got back. Star cried against his chest, whipping her ugly tears away. 

"I-I don't get why it still hurts. I've cried so many times for him, for us." Star groaned. 

"Your bond. Your friendship was one not many have a chance to experience. You both changed each other through your journeys. Good things always come to end just as much as the bad things." Toffee was surprised himself at his words of wisdom, but even then he remembered something far in his memory of his youth. 

He licked the air wincing at the bitterness of Star's scent. Toffee thought fast thinking back on those memories when he was nothing, but a young naive hatching too. 

"I had a friend once...much like you. Their strenght was ten fold. My wit made us a force to be reckoned with, all of our people saw us as leaders as we grew. We learned from each other, our strengths and weaknesses. He tried to overrule me, thinking he could outsmart me. I was the better in the end, especially as our people followed my wisdom more than his brute strenght." 

Toffee was surprised at himself for the memories, he had buried them long ago. His fight for power, for their people was what came first and foremost. His feelings were a complete afterthought at the end of the day especially when it came it his old friend...well enemy depending on who you asked. 

Star played with the fabric of Toffee's shirt, her tears dried on her cheeks. Toffee whipped them away, he found Star's blush and smile a little hopeful. A part of him reveling in the fact he made his queen smile. 

"Anything else of your past?" Star asked innocently.

Toffee hummed, trying to recall it all. "None that I can grasp at the moment."

Star looked at him. "How old are you?" 

Toffee chuckled the sound came from his throat as he rattled his brain thinking of the number. 

"Centuries. My dear, centuries. I've lost count, but I guess Eclipsa can say the same as well as your mother." 

Star froze at that thought. Did she really fuck a centuries old lizard? If so he still had a lot going for him and she was more than an adult anyways. If her mother was centuries old, Eclipsa and her husband were centuries old, how was it any different for her. It was Star's turn to laugh. Toffee looked at her curiously. 

Star shook her head as she giggled. Toffee grumbled at her his face curious in a way that made him look...cute. 

"Looks like I'm not the only monster fucker of the family." Star responded coyly. 

It was Toffee's turn to freeze, his curious face turning to a cold calculated one. 

"Is that so?" He growled. 

Star flushed, her body embarrassingly heating up at Toffee's growl and stare. She saw how his nose flared smelling the air and his eyes turn to slits, an animalistic response to her arousal. Star squirmed under his gaze. 

"We can sneak off somewhere more...private." Star said softly as they were still in her room. Her mother could come up at anytime to knock. She was surprised she hadn't already. Star's fingers played with the buttons of Toffee's shirt, his hand grasping around her wrist firmly. "You can fuck me like you did last night. I'm all yours." 

Toffee made a deep growl from his chest. "My queen." 

Star flushed, nodding, and biting her lips. "My king." She teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsa is best aunt and how about a chase into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this to take so long to upload, but then again my line of work has left me more or less drained big ass plus the who entire elections here in the States...just...well. Everyone knows smh.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Star was more and more surprised at herself at how good she seemed to be with Toffee. How her body naturally reacted to him, how right it felt to be with him. They met each other at their worst as enemies and now….she didn't know how to describe it. A conversation for another time. It had her head spilling how she dragged Toffee through the hallways like the back of her hand to a secret passage she knew nobody used. How she wanted him now, to feel him ravage her again. The risk was too high, hell their night together, they were lucky nobody knocked and checked on Star like they usually did. Everyone one was worried for her, rightfully so. Still with Toffee around everything felt like it was going to be alright. 

Star saw how Toffee took in his surroundings knowing he would know the way back and then some. She opened the door to the outside facing the woods. Toffee looked out to it and back at her, the look on his face, like he didn't want to leave. 

"I'll meet you by the park tonight." Star promised. 

She kissed the corner of his lips, the purr on Toffee's lips was begging her to do it again. She held it off using that energy to hopefully get through her day. Before Toffee could leave though Star pulled him back.

"How did you find me?" She asked. 

Toffee smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. He rubbed his face in her hair. "Your magic." He answered simply. 

The answer chilled her to the bone as uncertainty filled her. It had to be gone. They did the ritual and everything. She may have still had her Mewberty, but it was different than it ever was before. There was no transformation in a huge alien like butterfly like it used to be. It was more like how Mrs. Diaz had described it once, like getting her period and the hormonal changes all at once. Star pulled away her body now not trembling in want, but fear almost instead. 

"It's all over you. It flows through you every second, Star. Nothing is ever truly gone." 

With that Toffee licked her cheek gently, a strange action that caught Star by surprise. He left before she could yell at him for doing it. Still she guessed he wasn't wrong. There had to be a reason Toffee was still well and truly alive, heart beating and all. 

Star sighed before closing the exit and running back upstairs and through hallways to her room. She only made it halfway to her room when she suddenly came face to face with Eclipsa. 

"AAAHH!" Star screamed and promptly covered her mouth. 

Eclipsa simply laughed. "Star my dear. Are you alright?" 

Star nodded, trying to remember how to breathe for a second. Eclipsa rubbed her arms soothing her then ran her hands through her hair pushing it up and out of the way. She froze seeing the mark on Star's neck. Her fingers hovered over the mark and her eyes stared critically at Star. The look reminded her of the look she had on her tapestry. 

"I-I...ummm" Star tried to explain in a worried, scared rush. 

Eclipsa simply snorted and laughed. Star tilted her head unsure what to make of her aunt's laughter. 

"Having a little fun are we?" Eclipsa remarked. 

Star could only nod softly and blush. Her hands wrung together in nervousness, her tongue tied. 

Eclipsa smiled at her, but the smile wasn't of joy. It was a twisted smile that Star knew to be part of the darker sides of Eclipsa. 

Eclipsa held Star close, "If they hurt you even once, you tell me you hear." 

Star breathed a small sigh of relief, nodding vigorously. Yet a small sense of dread edged Star knowing Eclipsa at her worst was dangerous especially when it came to family affairs. She nearly even killed Marco. Not that it was anything new for him, sadly. 

Eclipsa pinched her cheek before continuing. "Good. I'll keep this between you and me. Your mother...well she won't be furious, but it'll take time for her to understand certain things aren't always what they seem." 

Star's brow knit together unsure how to interpret Eclipsa's words, but she took it in stride and jumped for joy internally at not being ratted out she had a lover of sorts. She blinked at Eclipsa as the proverbial shoe dropped in her mind. 

"She's not going to make me marry them is she?!" Star hissed. 

Eclipsa laughed. "Oh no, but I have no doubts she would expect it. She almost did with you and- that boy."

Star wasn't sure how to feel about that. She gulped wearily. Eclipsa shook her head clearing her mind of the anger and bringing Star's attention back. 

"At very least, stay safe, be good, and if you come home one day with a child expect there to be a wedding and your name out of the family tapestry." 

Star snorted remembering her words to Toffee earlier. It seemed history had a way of repeating itself, hopefully not too closely. Eclipsa laughed too with her, happy at least to make her niece smile. 

"Takes one to know one." Star mumbled back. 

Eclipsa laughed again before it melted away and things got serious again. "Please Star. Just be safe. We love you, okay?"

Star felt her emotions jumble together, her heart twisting. "Yes ma'am." 

Eclipsa kissed her head and slipped a small capsule into her hands. As she walked away into her room again Star looked at it. It looked like something cosmetic, opening the tin lid a smooth gel was held within. She blushed wondering the implications of why Eclipsa would have it considering who her husband was, but Star shook her head leaving those worries away. Rubbing the gel across her fingers she rubbed it across the mark on her neck. A part of her didn't want to do it, but it had to be done for her own sake and her mother's sanity. 

Sitting in front of her vanity, opening the cap, and brushing her hair away. Star saw how the gel made the bruise and scars of Toffee's teeth marks heal and disappear. The only thing left from it was a cool sticky feeling of the gel.

"Woah." She said softly. 

Her hand ran across the spot with a rag. Star hoped Toffee was waiting for her out there. She hugged herself thinking of their conversations and Eclipsa's too. She was happy someone supported her even if she didn't know who she was with. Yet...maybe.

○○○○○

As soon as everyone went to bed Star snuck out the same way she used earlier to sneak out Toffee. She knew it wasn't safe to use the same passage once so soon, but she couldn't help it. The warm air of summer hit her skin as she was finally out. The path down to the park familiar to her, getting there Star made sure to keep her eyes open not just for Toffee, but to also make sure she wasn't followed. 

Star started to worry as she looked around and felt nervous standing there awkwardly in the dark. Not till she felt arms wrap around her, Star's reflexes were quicker than her rational mind as she kicked her legs up throwing off her attackers weight and kicking her legs back hard slipping quick and in between their legs. Star's blood rushed as she got up and her jaw dropped. 

"I'm so-" 

Star was promptly cut off by Toffee kissing her with a deep growl rumbling his chest as he pulled her close to him again. 

"Again." Toffee demanded. 

Toffee pulled away, hunching down into a defensive position. Star was reasonably startled, but caught on. She was rusty at her once honed skills yet something about Toffee asking her to do something like play fight with her willingly sparked something in her. 

Star mimicked his position for a second before lunging towards Toffee. He easily moved aside, Star circling him for an opening. It would of been easy if it wasn't for his tail swishing around behind him in interest. Star felt her heart pound with excitement and adrenaline. 

Taking too long Toffee hissed and stroked at Star with his clawed hand. Star blocked it, her hand wrapped around his arm as she just as quickly moved to side step and throw Toffee off balance again. He predicted it as threw himself to the side and wrapping his arms around Star's waist. 

The deep growl from his lips made Star shiver in a strange mix of arousal and fear. 

"You're out of practice." Toffee huffed. 

Star struggled to get out of his firm grasp. She could feel his hard ons pressed against her. Star flushed and shook her head trying to do her best to stay focused. 

"Not like I had anybody to help." Star reasoned. 

Toffee held her firmly in his arms. He felt her strong arms flex and try to resist against his own strength. Toffee did his best not to groan as Star occasionally pressed against his growing arousal as she struggled. His nose was practically buried in her golden silk hair. 

He purred into her ear. "Your strength thrills me. Your magic comes so close to the surface of your skin, I can practically taste it." 

Star felt her body flush and her cheeks go red. She bit back a moan instead took deep breaths as she budged against Toffee's arms wrapped around her. She took another breath relaxing then suddenly bolting out of Toffee's hold taking even him by surprise. He growled as he watched Star run from him, the smile she gave him as she looked over her shoulder sparked something deep within him. Of course Toffee ran after her. While his legs were longer and strong to follow close behind Star, she almost seemed out of reach making sharp turns that even had Toffee on his toes. The growls he would make as he got ever so close to Star were almost primal in sound. They ran through the bushes and over the roots of trees leading off to the forest. Star's scent was heavy in Toffee's nose as he scented her magic helping her in alluding his grasp. It helped her carrying herself over fallen trees and small rivers. Toffee wasn't going to let her just escape despite how his legs burned, he needed Star. Toffee made a strangled noise as he tripped over a thick root in the ground, in the second he made the sound Star stopped running Toffee wrapped his arms around her once more. His tail siding underneath them turning them onto their sides and rolling everywhere onto the ground. Toffee's obviously larger body helped shield Star from getting dirty, he didn't mind just as long as she was okay. 

Star's body lay on his, her hand pushing her golden colored hair out of the way. Toffee tried to help only to have his hands batted away. He softly chuckled, the deep grumble in his chest making Star look up at him. The scent of her magic and her arousal made Toffee weak. He groaned as Star locked her legs around his waist rocking the hips against his. The soft moan from Star's lips made his cocks twitch. Star loved every second of it she took off her shirt revealing nothing else left underneath. She guided Toffee's hands to her breast fondling them carefully as ever.

"You want to take me, Toffee?" Star asked with a dark look in her eyes. 

Toffee let out a broken growl as Star slipped her into Toffee's pants...well sweats that left nothing to the imagination. She pulled out his cocks graphing each one into each hand once again teasing the tips and their ridges. Toffee bucked his hips almost uncontrollably into Star's hand. He lost his breath as he watched Star pump him and lick on one of his cocks, while her thumb mimicked the touch on the other one. Star played with every ridge and barb on Toffee's cock, the pre was dripping from the tips were practically teasing her to taste and touch. Toffee gasped and moaned, unsure of what to do other than take what Star was doing to him. Nobody had ever done so before. 

Star continued to pump and lick Toffee's cocks. She hummed tasting more of his pre at the tips, licking up each one watching Toffee through her lashes how he squirmed and moaned beneath her. It was almost too erotic how she was making him fall apart beneath her. 

Star pulled away for a moment adjusting herself for a moment as his cocks slotted in between her breasts. It was easy to say how amazing Toffee looked at her with both surprise and wonder as Star pressed her breast together and around his cocks essentially tit fucking Toffee. She wanted to see how his cocks flared and how much come would spill from each one. Despite how much her cunt pulsed with want and how wet she was she ignored it at the moment. 

"You taste so good Toffee. You feel so good like this. Can you smell me? Can you smell it l, our scents mixing together as I do this to you." Star teasted him, sliding up and down Toffee's cocks with at her own pace. 

Toffee growled and moaned his claws digging into the ground as his hips occasionally thrusted into her breasts. The tips of his cocks hitting her chest, neck, and chin from time to time. 

"S-star…" Toffee spoke roughly. 

"Louder Toffee. Let me hear you. My king.Toffee." Star moaned. 

"Star." Toffee moaned as Star licked his cocks as they came up to her tongue and face perfectly with every moment she thrusted down onto his cocks and pulled off roughly with every thrust pulling away. 

"Cum on me...make me yours. Everyone will know, they'll smell it. Smell you all over me. Nobody, but you, Toffee. Cum...please." Star groaned. 

Star felt her cunt pulse terribly with desire. How she wanted to feel his cocks flare and come into her again. She used her thoughts as fuel to a fire to get him to cum. His hips bucked into her breasts and his growls got deep within his chest. 

"Star...STaR. Ah…" Toffee lost all thought as he came all over Star's chest and face.

His cocks flaring incredibly into the open air, his barbs and ridges all puffy and red as his cocks twitched and pulsed as he came everywhere. Star let out a noise of surprise, but otherwise moaned as she licked up as much of it as she could. The cum sliding down her face and breast, Toffee stared at Star in wonder. Her willingness to have him in such a way. Her scent covered in his, he needed more. He needed to complete their bond. Yet he didn't know how. 

Toffee gently hissed as Star played with his flared cocks. Her fingers gently going over the ridges and barbs, his cocks leaking more cum as they twitched in interest. Toffee groaned as he laid down on the forest floor trying to catch his breath. 

Star finally let him go as she grabbed her shirt to whip off the cum probably not the best way to go about it, but the only way at the moment. At least she still had Toffee's scent all over her. Star watched in fascination at how Toffee's cocks slipped back in half way at the slit between his legs similar to her cunt only of course the obvious difference. Her hands rubbed Toffee's hips soothingly, his head lifted off the ground in his haze staring at Star. 

Star smirked and giggled as she crawled up Toffee's front kissing his nose. "You taste as good as you sound moaning my name." She teased. 

Toffee lost his breath, Star most certainly would be the end of him if she continued. A soft hiss left his lips. Star only laughed more. 

"Laugh now my queen." Toffee growled, his hands grabbing Star's ass lifting her off the ground and flipping her over. "You'll be screaming my name soon enough too."

Toffee held her completely against him, his cocks brushing against her ass. Toffee's tail moved behind him like a wild thing ready for his prey. Star beneath him her wet cunt teasing his growing cocks. He grabbed them both and slid into Star's warm tight heat. The moan from her lips was so loud, Toffee was almost worried they would be found in such a public place. Another part of Toffee insisted to continue as he did thrusting his cocks deeper and deeper in his queen, his Star. 

Her hands wrapped around his arms as he rotted into her. Star's legs were spread wide letting more of his cocks in and getting as deep as he possibly could. The tips of his cocks finally hit her cervix with one big thrust Toffee pushed his way in past it. 

"Toffee! Fuck...your so deep. Harder. Fuck me harder." Star begged. 

Toffee licked the back of her neck, as his tail moved behind him changing his sense of balance giving what Star wanted of him. Star moaned as she felt ever barb and ridge on Toffee's cocks brushing her sweet spot. She was seeing spots as Toffee fucked deep into her. His pace relentless. 

"My Queen." Toffee moaned. "I'll fill you over and over again. Give you everything...be yours. I'm yours."

Toffee felt his end come close as his cocks twitched and pulsed within Star. He could smell the salty tears fall from her eyes and how sweet her arousal was. Feel her tight cunt hold every inch of him to the hilt. 

At the least second Toffee covered Star's mouth as she screamed behind his hand as she came around him. His own release escaping him, cumming alongside Star. Even Toffee felt lightheaded with how hard he was cuming. 

A soft glow illuminated around them, but Toffee didn't pay it much mind as he was lost in the orgasmic high. His cocks once again flared and spilling cum everywhere within Star's womb. Toffee purred and nipped at Star's neck leaving little marks in his wake all over his mate. 

Her scent had changed, she smelt of him. It pleased him greatly knowing she did, Toffee smooth his hair out as his tail wrapped around Star's body. He knew they couldn't stay for much longer as he regained his scenses. Toffee hissed softly as he toggled as gently as possible finding himself stuck within Star's depths. She seemed passed out as she lay in his arms too, thankfully at least. The lingering scent of her magic was all over the forest ground as he scented the air for any people passing by. Luckly there was nobody around at the moment. Toffee purred again as he kissed the back of Star's neck and smoothed out her hair which was a bit of a wild mess. Even if it did seem very much like her have it so wild. 

Toffee waited patiently scenting the air occasionally, while also making sure Star was comfortable as possible leaning against him, his back to a tree. It was a while before his cocks finally slipped out of her passage and back into place in his body. Toffee checked Star's passage for any bruising or tears, thankfully he found nothing. His eyes could see perfectly in the dark so finding their clothes was easy, he only hoped he could get Star back without anybody getting in his way or most of all Moon finding them in such a predicament. 

Either way Toffee knew how to get back thanks to Star. Getting Star's clothes back on Toffee made his way back to her home. He hated leaving her behind after the satisfaction of her being bonded to him, but it was the price to pay for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thoughts and some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait wasn't sure what to do/still planning out the story of this. THANK YOU all of you who have commented. It means so much. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, even if not a lot happens lol. <3

Star felt out of place as she looked about the room. Her family current and old all sat in the dining hall of Ludo's castle. The same one Toffee had set up the trap for her and Marco long ago. Star looked about the room perplexed at all of them smiling at her till they suddenly frowned their wands and weapons ready for a fight. Star felt cold, she felt scared till her mother suddenly pulled her towards her. It wasn't then she realized why they had their weapons ready.

Toffee. 

Of course it was Toffee. His stare at her and only her passive as always. Star wasn't sure what to do till she felt a hand wrapped around hers. Marco. Star flinched hard. She tore her hand out of Marco's hands. 

"Is that it Star? Going to be the next failure of the kingdom? He's a MONSTER Star. He's not meant for you." Marco sneered. Star tried backing away only to be stopped by her family.

"Your mine, Star!" Marco hissed.

Star stood there frozen unsure of how to handle seeing Marco muchless hear his words. Toffee roared behind her, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her out of the crowd. Star felt tears on her face as the dream shifted. It was just her and Toffee now. He cradled her face in his arms, forcing her to stare into his deep dark eyes. 

His hands eventually slipped away as he kneeled on one knee in front of her. His hands wrapped around her knees as he pressed his face into her stomach. 

The sense of calm was suddenly broken again as she caught something...someone walking towards them. A chill went up Star's spine seeing Marco look at her...at them with murderous intent, sword in his hand no less too.

◇◇◇◇

Star jolted from her sleep. Or at least she tried as she was stuck under a mountain of pillows pushing the thing off herself. Star felt tears stain her cheeks. Her heart pounding and body entangled in her bed sheets. Star annoyingly rubbed her tears away as she calmed her nerves. The cool air of the rest of the room helped somewhat too as she tried to find the strength to move. 

Star fell in and out of sleep till she couldn't anymore. Especially as she heard the sound of two little girls whispering fill her room. Mariposa, Marco's little sister and Meteora, Eclipsa's daughter, the two newest troublemakers of the town. 

Star groaned, her body and mind tired as she pulled them out of their hiding spot. The two girls screaming as Star pulled them in with her onto the bed, she batted their wild arms away with her own tired arms. She tried to get up before she made a sharp hiss at the soreness in her lower belly. A blush filling her cheeks as she remembered the night before with Toffee. At least till a pillow hit her face snapping her out of the moment. 

"Ah!" Star yelped. "No pillow fights!" 

Star groaned then chuckled as the girls pouted at her. They put the pillows aside as they tackled their favorite aunt and cuddled with her in her comfy bed. 

"Why are you two in here?" Star asked slightly annoyed she couldn't take care of her needs at the moment. 

"Mama told us to wake you up. You missed breakfast tia!" Mariposa exclaimed. 

"What do you mean?" Star looked at the girls in her arms, she tried to crane her neck to see the clock on her bedside table finding herself at a disadvantage to do so.

"Its noon, dummy. You missed all morning!" Meteora explained.

"I- What?! Da-" Star bit her lip before pushing the girls off of her. "Why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?!"

Star didn't see it, but the two girls glanced wearily at each other as their aunt got up. They could clearly see the marks on Star's neck and along her arms.

"Did you go hunting, tia?" Mariposa asked. 

Star froze, her eyes wide as she subconsciously touched her neck finding small bruises and cuts raised her skin. Her cheeks flush. 

Star stuttered. "N-none of your business. Just...tell mom I'll be down soon to eat please." 

Star left her room to the bathroom, before tilting back in glaring at the girls. 

"Don't say anything. Or I'm sending you both to the darkest pits of the underworld!" 

Mariposa and Meteora knew it wasn't exactly a lie that Star probably could or would, but they knew when to keep a secret especially for their favorite aunt. 

"We'll just tell her you're awake." Mariposa promised. 

The girls rushed out the door whispering to themselves before Star let out a sigh of slight relief.

Getting up, Star looked at herself in the mirror as she took her clothes off, the scratches and marks Toffee had left on her from the other night. It was definitely a sight to behold just like their first time together.

Star felt a mix of embarrassment and arousal just thinking about it much less where they did it. It was in such a public place, so out in the open. Star rolled her back as she turned the water on and waited for the perfect temperature. Her thoughts were worried about the dream. Marco was of course a huge part of her life and for all of it to fall apart like it did still daunted her. It still felt like a part of her was missing despite Toffee's sudden reappearance in her life. She thought of Toffee how he scared her when she was young, now grown Star felt something else completely for the beast.

Star let her worries go away as she relaxed in the bath, taking the time she needed to get ready. 

♡♡♡♡♡

Toffee explored the town and its inhabitants. He remembered many who were under Ludo's rule living free and happily with the humans and Mewmans around them. It was jarring seeing how peaceful everything was. So many years he had spent fighting, learning how to fight and scare his enemies to their core in ways others never considered to do so. Toffee was jealous.

Jealous. They were able to live their lives so carefree. To raise their children and see their lives free of fear and pain unlike his. 

Toffee held onto that small spark of hope he always selfishly held onto. Even as a hatchling he held onto a hope the world could be as...well the way he was seeing it now. To see that childish dream be real, Toffee was perplexed on how to move forward. His instincts were only telling him he needed to find his Queen. 

He grumbled slightly. He knew where Star was, muchless he knew she was safe. Yet the feeling still gnawed at him especially with their night together. The explosive feeling as they came together, the magic that filled the clearing binding them together, the feeling of unity he felt with Star. Toffee never expected to have his life unfold the way it was. 

His biggest problem though, was why? Why was he revived, why was he so insistent to be by Star's side? Who revived him? 

Toffee hissed annoyed at all the questions he clearly didn't have an answer to. He just hoped it wasn't for someone else's gain. He knew their relationship was only starting, if even a relationship at all. They needed to talk, they needed to settle things and not leave anything behind. Toffee was surprised at himself for how much he wanted it, wanted her. Wanted Star. 

It felt almost unbearable, unnatural to feel in such a way. There had to be magic behind it. 

The way everyone acted as if the world was always like it was. Toffee definitely knew magic. It was never truly gone. Even people who never uttered a spell or felt magic had it to some capacity. Toffee especially sensed it in Marco and his family. He never thought much of it, it was a far weaker feeling compared to Star, to Moon, to Eclipsa. Even down to the lowly Mewmans and so called friends of Marco held a scent and sense of magic. It was foolish he ever even thought of trying to eradicate it in such a way before. It reminded him of Qin, their fights, their arguments of bringing peace vs war. The blood of monster kind burned into his nose. 

Toffee froze in the shadow of the alley remembering those days. How had he forgotten. Well his memories, older ones were still coming to him slowly, but surely. It reminded Toffee of his goals when he was young how life, betrayal, and experience had changed it, changed him. 

Toffee focused back on Star needing a way back to her, to talk her. His mind refocused on the goal at hand. 

It was almost funny how true Star was true to her name as bright as a star with her well of power. There was a reason Ludo desired it most from her. It sickened Toffee how incompetent Ludo was trying to get Star's wand. 

Yet even then Toffee knew not to underestimate a fellow monster in their abilities, it was only a waiting game till he knew Ludo would have gotten the legendary wand Star held at the time. Especially with Star track record of losing it. Breaking it was a blessing in disguise as it brought him back to life. 

That time at least, the life he was living at the moment was something else. 

♡♡♡♡

Star applied the cream Eclipsa gave her, the wounds and bruises healing away like nothing. Her blonde hair sticking the messy patches of cream annoyingly enough. 

Tying up her hair, Star slowly made her way down to the dining room. The food was warm and ready for her to eat. Her stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud. Star sat down and ate alone, her mind wondering about her adventures with Marco. A wave of nostalgia and dread filling her. How she hated and missed him all at once, how she wanted Toffee…

Star stopped mid way through chewing her food feeling sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom throwing everything up. 

Dry heaving as she felt everything come up, Star cried tired of her feelings being everywhere at once. Never feeling like she wasn't in control or balanced since Marco cheated and left her. Left everyone. She hated it, hated him. 

Her mind of course gave her the simple answer. Toffee. His name ringing in her head, something wasn't right. Star knew there had to be magic involved. Some way, somehow. Cleaning herself up, Star shakily got herself up. 

"Star? Star! Darling!" Moon cried out. 

Star flinched away. Memories of the dream she had popped up. Moon stopped hesitantly, she grabbed one of the towels damping it and handing it off to Star. 

"Thanks." Star mumbled. 

"Come I'll make you tea. You hardly ate, darling." Star knew her mother was tiptoeing around her. 

Even then Moon helped Star up sitting her back down in the dining chair. Star curled up in her chair haphazardly not wanting to move anymore than she had to. Her mother came back with tea and a light soup. 

"I'm here." Moon ran her hand through Star's hair, kissing the top of her head. 

Star knew her mother was doing her best comforting her, but it only made her feel all the more guilty. Sleeping with the enemy, willingly, happily. Twice no less. Star did her best eating and drinking what she could till she ran off back to her room.


End file.
